


The Scarlet Letter

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boats and Ships, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Past Rape/Non-con, Shipwrecks, Stillbirth, Violence, howard is not 100percent a dick, justin hammer is also a dick, obadiah stane is a monster, set in the 1800s, still not great though, unhealthy female standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony and Rhodey used to be great friends, almost inseparable. When a secret pushes the two apart, Tony's life goes downhill.Self-made ship captain James Rhodes sells his ship to save Tony from a horrible fate.  They must get over their differences and work together to save everyone during a fateful voyage.
Relationships: Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Ironhusbands Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the IronHusbands Big Bang. I hope y'all enjoy!

“Tiberius!” The woman shrieks. “What is this?”

Tony jumps off the bed, quickly covering himself in a sheet that was folded on the end of the bed. He had clearly come into the wrong room. Except… there he was. The love of his life, Tiberius Stone, was standing behind the woman.

“Tiberius!” The woman screeches again, her voice rising an octave. “Do you mind telling me why you have a _whore_ in your room, and a male one at that?”

Ty takes one glance at Tony and moves to comfort the woman. “My darling Sunset, I am unsure as to why this thing is in my room, but I daresay it must be a practical joke from one of the shipmen.”

Sunset sniffs and crosses her arms, “Well, can you please get rid of him?”

“Of course, my darling. I’ll have the captain put him in the hold until we reach the next port. There’s no use in going back. This type, they can find a living anywhere.” Ty reassures her. Turning to Tony, he commands, “Get to your feet and dress quickly. You have given my fiancée quite a scare.”  
  
  


_Fiancée? But Ty, you told me you only loved me._ Tony chokes back a sob. With the couple still watching, he quickly puts on his shirt and pants. Ty ushers him out of the room to the captain’s cabin. “Sir, we found a stowaway in my quarters. From the looks of it, he’s a hired prostitute. Can you please hold him until the next port where you can take care of him as best you choose?”

Tony wants to shrink behind Ty when the captain’s greedy eyes track Tony’s body. Why is Ty treating him like this? What had changed since Ty had come to his room three nights ago?

“Pretty fella like him? I’m sure I can take care of that. Leave him here, and I’ll send him down to the hold.” The captain puts his meaty hand on Tony’s jawline, then smacks him when Tony tries to pull away. “Picky, are ye? Hopin you know I’m the captain on this here brig, and what I says goes.” He shakes his head when Tony just stares at him with wide eyes. “Ah, I’m tired of ye right now. Maximoff?” The captain calls to the cabin boy. “Take this piece of scum to the hold. No food and water for two days.”

Maximoff takes a hold of Tony’s arm and pulls him out of the captain’s quarters. He leads Tony down to the hull of the ship and locks him in a cage. “I’m not sure why you’re here, but I’ll bring you a little something later tonight,” the boy promises.

“Thank you,” Tony whispers, the first words he’s said since he came aboard this vessel. How long would it be until they reached the next port? Tony hopes it will be soon. Why oh why did he not listen to Hope and stay at Charlotte Amalie?

True to his word, Maximoff brings down a small loaf of bread and a tin of warm water. “I’m sorry I couldn’t bring more, but this is all I could handle.”

“Thank you. I don’t want you to get in trouble with your captain.” Tony tells him, but the boy shrugs.

“They’ll never catch me anyways. I’m too fast.”

For a week, Tony is stuck in the cell, with only “Pietro” Maximoff to talk to once a day. Pietro tells him on day six that tomorrow they will be making port. “Now I dunno what the Cap’n is gonna do with you, but if there’s any way you go free, my sister does own a brothel there. She might be able to help you. Her name is Wanda.”

“Thank you,” Tony smiles at him. “Thank you for all your help. I appreciate all you’ve done.”

“Just want to help someone who shouldn’t be here in the first place.” Pietro grins at him. “Hopefully, for your sake, we don’t see each other again after this voyage.”


	2. Chapter 2

James Rhodes walks along the docks in the port of Emmanuel. His ship is scheduled to leave in the morrow, and boy is he glad! This is by far the worst of all ports on his trade route, and if he could skip it, he would. Unfortunately for him, this port has the largest supply of sugar in the islands. Sugar is a big seller in these lands, so to Emmanuel he must go.

A commotion draws his attention to the dock where the _Mayfair_ is docked. Curious, James draws closer. It looks like an auction, and the only thing Captain Raza is selling is a man. James curses annoyedly. Raza is a poor excuse for a human being, but he never expected this from him.

“How much would you pay for this whore?” Raza yells to the crowd. “I assure you; his ASSets are great!” As if to prove his point, the filthy captain rips the shirt off the man and turns him so that his rump faces the crowd. The crowd murmurs, clearly liking what they are seeing. The man turns again and steels himself.

James knows that demeanor. He has seen one person do this many, many times. The man looks straight at him – it’s Tony! Tony Stark, his old childhood friend, the one James had pulled from many scrapes. The Tony Stark that never seemed to be too far from James until his father, Howard Stark, separated them, and Tony sided with his father. James swears again. _What has this idiot gotten himself into this time?_ James knows what Tony’s fate will be. _I should save him._ An ugly thought rears in his head. _Why? I wasn’t good enough for him back then. Why is he good enough for me now?_ He looks at Tony again, who is still looking at him. Tony seems to think James won’t help him because his shoulders slump and his head hangs.

There’s a man on the edge of the crowd, bidding up every time someone else makes a bid. The man is slimy looking, and that’s putting it gently. He looks wealthy, and James is sure that he will end up buying Tony. James groans. He knows he has to save Tony because that would be doing the right thing. “Two hundred pieces!” He bids and Tony’s eyes flash towards him again.

The slimy man pipes up, “Three hundred.” This goes on for some time, the price going steeper and steeper, and Raza is getting more and more gleeful until James realizes he has no more coins to deal with. The only thing he has… should he do it? “I bid my ship.” He blurts before he allows himself to think about it.

Raza’s eyes widen, “You own a ship?”

“Yes. I was born free and bought myself a ship once I had saved enough,” James replies. He knows it is hard to believe that he would own a ship. Even though slavery has been “abolished" in the British empire, most black men in this area don’t even own their own lives, much less a ship.

“Which ship is that?” Raza seems to be debating whether the gamble of owning a ship is greater than gaining a large bag of coins.

“My ship is the _Iron Patriot_ , docked down in front of Stempy’s.” James points the ship out, and Raza’s eyes glitter.

“So, you must be Captain Rhodes,” Raza surmises. He asks the other man, “Do you have any ship to bid?”

The man coughs and mutters, “I wasn’t instructed…” Then he raises his voice, “May I bid seven thousand pieces?”

“My man, don’t you see? This man has offered a _ship_ and you are still on coins? I’m sorry, but this thing is sold to the man in the back. We shall go immediately to sign your papers.” Raza laughs. He all but pushes Tony down the stairs, then pulls him to where James is standing.

James leads them to his ship, then to the clerk's office where he signs over possession of his ship to Raza. The man laughs as he shakes James' hand, then leaves, leaving James and Tony standing there awkwardly.

“So, um, thank you.” Tony says.

James raises his hand. “Save it. I need to go find a job on a different ship immediately.” Tony snaps his mouth closed and shrinks into himself a little. James feels kind of guilty, but he thinks he has enough reason to be annoyed with Tony right now. Why is it always up to him to be saving the young Stark's bacon?

Leaving Tony in a hotel room, he is able to obtain passage back to Charlotte Amalie on Quill's ship, the _Milano._ He will work the deck for two shifts a day so that Tony can get passage as well. Dainty rich boy probably never worked a day in his life. The ship is leaving port tomorrow afternoon, and he must arrive early. 

James returns to Tony’s room; tells him they are booked on a ship home. “Now, about dinner…”

“Rhodey,” Tony begins but James stops him. “It’s James.” “Ok, James. My father will repay you everything you spend on me. Thank you for doing this. I didn’t expect you to.”

“Will he give me a new ship?” James asks. “Because if I know your father, he won’t. It would be ‘collateral damage.’”

Tony’s shoulders slump, “I – I don’t know about that.”

“That is exactly my point!” James shouts. “Why can’t you see that you are making bad choices, Tony? And those choices affect everyone around you.”

“I’m – I’m sorry,” Tony mumbles. “I thought he loved me. He told me so the very night before.”

“When did you turn into the village whore?” James groans and runs his hand over his closely shaved head. “You had so many dreams.” Tony stares at the ground and doesn’t answer. James sighs and walks out to find some food for the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning finds James and Tony on the deck of the ship, “You have a room on the port side.” James tells Tony. “The captain will have someone take you there.”

Captain Quill greets his crew. He, and his two mates, Gamora and Rocket, pick crewmembers for their watches. Gamora selects James as her boatswain. They’ve been friends for a long while; both sharing the same experiences.

The cabin boy, Harley, leads Tony to his room. “Thank you, kid,” Tony sighs. “What can I do to help?”

“Mr. Rhodes has bargained for your passage without work. You don’t need to do anything,” Harley shrugs. “Enjoy your trip.”

Tony sinks down on the bed. He feels… worthless. Rhodey… James seems to think that he’s helpless. He groans and leans his head against the wall of the room. This is going to be a long trip with a lot of passive aggressive quips and glares from James.

The door opens and a young woman walks in. “They told me I’m to share a room with you,” she says. “I trust you won’t do anything untoward?”

“Miss, I would never do anything to besmirch your honor,” Tony notes the lack of ring on her left hand. “I am Tony Stark.”

“Jane Foster,” She smiles briefly. “I am sailing to meet my betrothed. My escort fell sick at the last moment; thus, I am sailing alone.”

Tony smiles, “My congratulations are in order.”

“And how did you happen to come aboard this vessel?” Miss Foster asks.

“That, Miss Foster,” Tony replies grimly, “is a story you may prefer not to hear.”

“I will not question then.” The conversation ends, and Miss Foster busies herself with her bags.

++++++

James works hard all day, stopping only for food breaks. When his double shift is over, Gamora calls her to him. “Great work Rhodes. There’s a dinner with the captain tonight. Bring your guest. Quill wants to meet him.”

“Aye. Will do.” James acquiesces, but cringes inwardly. He doesn’t want Quill to meet Tony – for several reasons. One – Quill is a huge flirt. Knowing Tony’s backstory, he wouldn’t hesitate to get in his pants. Two – he doesn’t want everyone knowing Tony’s backstory. Word travels too quickly on the decks. It will be just one more thing from which he must protect Tony. Three – he doesn’t want people to know he gave up his ship for _Tony_ , the man who rejected him. He threw his life away for a man who couldn’t be bothered with his own.

Reaching Tony’s room, he knocks on the door sharply. A young woman answers the door, “May I help you?”

“I apologize. I must have been given the wrong room,” James says and moves to walk away when he hears Tony’s voice.

“James?”

“Tony? Wha…” James looks back and forth between Tony and the young woman.

“James, this is Miss Foster. Miss Jane, this is James Rhodes. I am travelling with him,” Tony introduces the two of them. “James, the captain asked me to room with Miss Foster as she is travelling alone and there is a room shortage.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Foster. Tony, the captain has requested that we dine with him tonight.” James tells Tony shortly. “I will pick you up on a few hours.”

+++++++

Tony nods, and James leaves. When the door closes, Tony sighs. James is not happy about this, and he does not know what to do.

“May I ask if you are travelling with him, why do you have separate rooms?” Jane asks him.

“It’s a long story, and it will probably take longer than an hour. If we don’t re-call it at the dinner tonight, I will tell you when we retire to bed,” Tony shakes his head. “Although I do not blame you for requesting me to sleep on the deck.”

Jane’s eyes widen, but she simply says, “I guess I will have to wait until you tell me. May I ask you to exit the room for a few moments? I have to change into an evening dress for the dinner.”

“I will leave. Please knock on the door when you are finished.” Tony leaves the room and sits with his back on the outside of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first captain's dinner, and Tony explains his backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! Mentions of past Rape/non-in this chapter!
> 
> If you are reading and want to skip over that part, please go to the next chapter when it says "An awkward buzz seems to settle on the room"

James escorts Tony and Miss Foster to the dinner. Miss Foster is a small woman with light brown hair. She looks beautiful with her tight brown curls pinned up, and her dress an emerald green. James' breath catches in his throat when he sees Tony. When doesn’t this man look absolutely breathtaking? Wearing a crimson suit that did nothing to hide his figure, Tony has taken the time to shape his beard – that prissy little thing that had no right looking as good as it did - and style his hair. James makes himself look away because he knows he could stare at Tony all night. He’s still mad at Tony.

As the boatswain, James is seated high at the table. As his companion, Tony sits across from him. Also seated at the table are the few passengers from the staterooms. A married couple – a Mr. and Mrs. Hammer – with two children, a Mr. Wilson and a Mr. Murdock – businessmen that needed to get to the mainland, and a young woman accompanied by her elderly governess were all invited to attend the captain’s dinner.

Captain Quill starts the meal off with a toast to a good voyage. Dinner starts out amicably. Quill regales them with tales of the _Milano_ crew’s ventures. Once everyone at the table has loosened up, he asks everyone for a story. James tenses up immediately. He doesn’t know what Tony will tell them.

“I am a biologist,” Miss Foster goes first. “I study fauna and flora, but I am currently on my way to St. Kitts to marry my fiancé. He has built us a home on the coastline so I may continue my work.” Her eyes sparkle with love.

“Our family is travelling to Charlotte Amalie. I have a business contact there.” Mr. Hammer puffs up his chest like a presenting peacock. “I do believe we shall have a _profitable_ trip.” James sees Tony roll his eyes at the man’s pun.

“My governess and I are headed there as well!” The young woman smiles. “My father has returned from England, and we are living with him.”

Quill looks at Tony, who shrugs. “Charlotte Amalie is my port as well. Mr. Rhodes is accompanying me back. I’ve had a few problems and amassed a rather large debt. Once I return home, I will pay back these debts as best I can.”

“Rhodes?” Mr. Wilson’s head perks up. “The same Rhodes who sold his ship for…” His eyes become perfect circles. “ohhh.”

Resting his head on his hands, Mr. Hammer asks Mr. Wilson, “Could you please explain? Many of us are left in the dark here.”

“Well, best I know,” Mr. Wilson starts, even as Mr. Murdock warns quietly with a “Wade…” “Best I know is there was this auction at last port. You know that Captain, Raza? He’s got a reputation for being a rake.”

Mrs. Hammer gasps and covers her daughter’s ears, “Pardon me, sir, but there are children present. It would do you well to watch your language.”

“My apologies, madam. Captain Raza has a bad reputation. He held an auction when he made port, but the only thing he was selling was a man… and not for hard labor.” Wilson eyes Tony accordingly.

Mrs. Hammer, who is sitting next to Tony at the table, catches on quickly and moves her chair as far away from Tony as possible. Rocket, the ship’s second mate, who was on Tony’s other side, eyes him with a new attention. James notices Tony look up from his plate to stare directly at Miss Foster. She is looking back at him with a hand covering her mouth.

“Well, sir,” Quill snickers. “If you find that the lodgings you have been given don’t suit you well enough, I would be happy to share mine with you. Think of it – the captain’s cabin.” Mrs. Hammer’s scandalized gasp remains ignored.

James wants to speak up; he wants to tell them all to leave Tony alone. Technically, he can. He _did_ pay for him, but who was James Rhodes to keep Tony Stark from having whatever he wanted? If Tony wanted it, he would take it, no matter to whom he belonged. He keeps silent and watches Tony’s face.

Tony’s eyes flicker up towards James, but after seeing nothing he wanted to see, turns to the captain. “Thank you so much for your offer, sir. However, I am quite happy with the stateroom I have been given.”

Quill, who is not a man to chase after anything, simply nods and says, “Offer will stand throughout the trip.” Gamora rolls her eyes, and Rocket snickers.

+++++++

An awkward buzz seems to settle on the room. Tony hasn’t seen such discomfort at a table since Howard smacked him against the wall during Christmas dinner ten years ago. The Hammers excuse themselves as quickly as possible. As Gamora’s watch starts, she and James leave as well. Miss Foster is the next to go. She daintily covers a yawn with her handkerchief and asks Tony to escort her back to their room.

Tony walks her to the room and waits at the doorway. “Come in,” Jane tells him. “I like to hear the full story before I judge.”

Following her inside, Tony takes a seat on his bed, twisting his hands on his lap. Miss Foster rearranges her skirts to sit on her own. “How far back do you want me to go?” Tony asks.

“As far back as you need.”

_That will be too long of a story_. Tony thinks wryly. “I knew Mr. Rhodes since we were children,” he begins. “He had to work very hard to get where he is now and much harder to save the funds for a ship. He has worked hard since he was a child. I was born in luxury. I learned to work hard, but if I didn’t move a finger in my life, I would live comfortably. We were childhood friends, much to the disappointment of my father. James stopped coming around when I was fifteen, not too long after I told him that I was attracted to men as well as women.” Tony sighs. “So, I don’t know…”

“It’s a shame that people hate others for things they can’t change,” Miss Foster remarks. “May I ask how you ended up being sold?”

Tony pulls up his legs so that he is hugging his knees. “Oh, yes. Once I revealed my attraction to both men and women, my godfather took advantage of me and would come into my room late at night. He told me that he would ruin James’ family if I ever told a soul. Somehow, though, word got around to his friends, and they used me like a carousel from age 18 to age 24. My godfather disappeared around that time, and I have not heard from him since. There was one man who would come to my room every once in a while, and he treated me like he cared. His name is Tiberius Stone. Even after he had finished, he would stay and talk with me, telling me that if I should want to leave, he would whisk me away. I always declined him because my father made sure to drill into my brain that I should owe no man anything. However, after a run-in with a very malevolent abuser, I blindly chose to follow Tiberius. I thought it would be quite fun to surprise him, and I snuck into his cabin to wait for him. Of course, when he arrived, his fiancée found me. She chose to believe him when he told her that he had never seen me before. Tiberius then sent me to the captain, who jailed me until we made port, where James found me. You know the rest of the tale.”

“James didn’t…” Miss Foster leaves the question unasked.

“No, he is the perfect gentleman,” Tony is quick to assure her. “He would never do anything to me that I do not want.”

“It saddens me that such a thing happened to you. Were your parents aware of such incidents? How can Mr. Rhodes be so angry at you if this is your past?”  
  


Tony scoffs, “My father would not be able to tell what his own son looks like, let alone tell if something is wrong with him. And my mother died when I was rather young. I don’t much remember her. Don’t worry yourself on my account, Miss Foster. James doesn’t know the truth, nor will he. I am sure I deserve his wrath – if not for this, then for something I have done in my youth.”

“Forgive me, Mr. Stark, but I daresay that is utter horseshit.” She smiles grimly when Tony looks up at her with shock on his face. “I know a lady isn’t supposed to swear,” Miss Foster informs him, “so I must get it all out on this voyage.”

“Duly noted, miss. But I will not tell James because he doesn’t need to know. He had his reasons for leaving, and I don’t need him to feel the need to stick around. He doesn’t like me, and he doesn’t have to. I am just going to repay him when I return home. I never should have left.”

“As I do not know the either of you, it would be useless for me to offer meaningless platitudes,” Miss Foster replies. “Thank you for sharing your story. Would you mind stepping out for a few minutes so I may change out of this dress?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Great shift, Rhodes.” Rocket, the second mate, claps James on the back. James has just worked two shifts in a row, and he is exhausted. “It’s nice to know I have someone I can trust on my watch.”

“Happy to help, sir,” James nods.

As James turns to go to his bed, Rocket calls after him, “Rhodes, a moment first?” James turns back, and Rocket leans in quietly. “Ya’ might want to sleep outside the door of Mr. Stark’s room. These sailors are mighty horny, and they might wanna try stake a claim. I know most of the men on this here ship, but the ones I don’t… I’m just saying those who have been deprived of sex may not take a liking to being told ‘no’. Knowing it was you who’s bought him, they wouldn’t dare infringin’ if you was there.”

James knows Tony wouldn’t let them in if Miss Foster shared the same stateroom, but that doesn’t mean the sailors won’t try. “Thank you, sir. I’ll sleep there tonight.”

Sleeping on the hard deck made James realize just how much he missed being captain of his own ship. As captain of the _Iron Patriot_ , he still pitched in and helped like any good leader would, but that bed in his cabin… he had spent extra to have such a comfortable bed, and now it’s all gone. He knows he shouldn’t place all his anger on Tony. He is half the problem, falling in love with a man who never has and never will want him. Hours pass, and James tosses and turns. At eight bells, he finally falls asleep.

Three hours later, he is awoken by someone trying to open the door. James blearily rolls out of the way, and Tony’s head peeks out. “James? What are- oh.” He sets his mouth to a grim line and closes the door behind him. “You do not need to sleep out here to defend my honor. I would never let someone in – I belong to you, remember?” James winces at the bite in his tone. “Also, don’t you think I have learned my lesson? And thirdly, Miss Foster is sleeping in the _same stateroom as I!_ ” Tony’s voice rises with each question.

“I trust you, Tony. The only reason I slept out here tonight was because Mr. Rocket advised that it might be best to make sure no one disturbs you. He said he can vouch for most of the men, but some may not want to take no for an answer.” James doesn’t miss the way Tony flinches at the last sentence. “I’m sorry if it made you feel that I was being possessive.”

Tony shakes his head, “No, no, it’s ok. I just… I know you probably think very lowly of me right now, but I had hoped you would not think I had stooped _so_ low.”

“You were raised a gentleman. No matter what life has done to you, I truly believe you haven’t lost your ideals.” James tells him. “Why don’t you sit here, and I will get you and Miss Foster some breakfast?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Jan!

“Mail for you from port, Captain,” Kamala Khan, the cabin girl hands Janet van Dyne a parcel.

Jan thanks the young girl and opens the letter, noting it is from her sister Hope. “I just saw her. I wonder what new she that has is so important.” She murmurs to herself.

_October 21, 1867_

_Dear Sister,_

_I sent this letter via **HMS Sussex** so that it would reach St. Kitts before you. Not many ships can beat **The Wasp**. Please be on the lookout for Tony in new ports as he has gone missing. I fear he has run off with Mr. Stone, who was recently engaged to Sunset Bain._

_His father has not seen him since the night of the ninth, and he reached out to me on the eleventh. He is sick with worry, as am I. If you can find him, please do your best to convince him to come home. He always did listen to you best. If you cannot, please write back ensuring his safety. I know you will do all you can._

_With love and prayers,_

_Your sister,_

_Hope van Dyne._

Tony’s missing? And Hope thinks he ran away with Ty? Jan groans. She is the only one who knows just how bad Obadiah and his friends treated Tony. Hope thinks that Tony allowed it, and Howard genuinely could not care less. Jan knows Tony was forced into it, and he won’t let her tell anyone.

When she first learned, she was so angry, she would have matched straight up to Stane's door and hung him herself. Tony had pleaded with her to calm down. “Jan, Jan. There’s nothing you can do about it without bringing more hurt to me,” He had said. “Just leave it. I can bear it. I shouldn’t have told you.”

Jan often wondered what Tony was protecting. He was (and is) a strong-minded young man who usually would not be bullied into submission. What had he done that Stane was lording over him? Unable to keep them away from Tony, Jan did the only thing she could. She bribed Stane away from Charlotte Amalie with the thrill of hidden treasure. Drawing up a map, she had it “accidentally” sent to Stane. They have not heard from him since, but that didn’t stop the men finding their way to Tony’s room. She had tried telling Tony that Ty _still_ came to his room without invitation, even if he tried to make Tony comfortable as well, he had had ill intentions from the beginning. True to Tony fashion, he didn’t listen.

Sighing sadly, Jan calls out to her first mate and husband. “Hank! We have a mission! Get ready to set sail.” Immediately he starts shouting orders to the crew. “Don’t worry, Tones. We'll get you.” Jan whispers and clutches the letter to her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony faces the voyage feeling much better. James still seems displeased with him, but he holds Tony in higher regards than Tony had previously thought. He takes a stroll down the deck, conversing with other passengers. The Hammers do their best to steer clear of him, and Tony figures it is for the best. Mr. Murdock and Mr. Wilson are very fascinating, to say the least. Mr. Murdock was blinded as a young boy, yet he walks and talks like someone who has their full vision. Mr. Wilson’s is severely burned and scarred. The two Americans had fought together in the war against Britain and now run a successful trading business. They regale everyone with tales of their exploits.

Mr. Logan Howlett, one of the sailors, propositions Tony one day. Logan is a short man with bulging muscles and a rough demeanor. It is rare that you see him without a cigar or pipe. The crew likes to sic him on the novice sailors. They like to see how long the poor young man lasts dealing with Logan’s surly attitude. The only one who never showed the man any fear was the Quill’s young cabin boy, Mr. Keener. The boy had walked up to Logan, shook his hand, proceeded to chat his ear off for thirty minutes, and then headed back to his duties. Rocket tells Tony that Harley is one of the only ones to whom Logan will speak nicely. So, when Logan asks Tony to spend the night with him, he is surprised when Logan phrases the question in a courteous and almost shy way. Tony declines but thinks that he has seen a different side to the man.

A week has gone by, and it will be another week until the _Milano_ docks at Salvadore. The winds have been picking up, and the waves have been getting rougher. Tony surmises that a storm is coming. Walking down the starboard deck, Tony sees Mrs. Hammer upheaving her lunch overboard. The ship lurches, and Tony wraps his arm around her to keep her from falling overboard.

“Oh, thank…” Mrs. Hammer’s expression turns from thankful to disgusted when she sees that it is he who rescued her. “Get away from me, you… you…” She tries to search for a word but can’t seem to find one.

“Mrs. Hammer, pardon me for asking, but are you with child?” Tony is concerned. He knows he felt a hardness to her abdomen that is only present when there is a babe in the womb.

Mrs. Hammer recoils, “Why, you vile man! That is information to which you should not be privy.”

“Madam, I meant no harm.” Tony backs away. “I was only worried about the baby as you are still so small.”

“Mr. Hammer wants a slender and attractive wife, and that is what he will get,” Mrs. Hammer replies with a raised nose. “Now please excuse me.” Tony watches her walk away and hopes that the baby will be ok. He feels an anger towards Mr. Hammer. How could a man let his wife starve herself so that his status stays intact?


	8. Chapter 8

“We’ve got a squall coming in,” Captain Quill announces to the upper crewmen. “I need you to warn the passengers to stay in their staterooms unless I call for them.”

James and Groot, a talk hulking man with an impassive face, knock on the doors of the staterooms, relaying Captain Quill’s message. James knocks on Tony’s room, and Miss Foster opens the door. “Hello Mr. Rhodes. Mr. Stark is out on the deck somewhere.”

“Thank you, miss. I have orders from Captain Quill asking all passengers to stay in their staterooms. He will send someone through when it’s safe to leave. We have a big storm coming through and would hate to have any casualties.”

James makes his rounds to the other staterooms and the decks, but he can’t find Tony. Drax tells him that Tony has been with the cabin boy, Keener. He finds them huddled over a table in the messroom. Keener is drawing something, and Tony is correcting him. “Tony.” James calls to get Tony’s attention. “We need to get you back to your stateroom immediately. There’s a squall on the way, and the captain wants all passengers secure in their rooms.”

“Tell the captain that I am willing to help. I might not be as experienced as the lot of you, but I do know my way around a ship.” Tony crosses his arms. “I don’t want to sit in a stateroom for hours or, hell, even _days_ on end, feeling utterly worthless.”

“I will take you to the captain, but his word is final,” James concedes.

Quill is taken aback when he hears Tony’s request. “We could use all the help we can, but what can you do?” He asks Tony.

“I can do whatever you need me to do. I’ve adjusted sails, charted courses, raised and lowered the anchor – I have sailed with my father’s ships once or twice. Also, I can do any repairs needed. Mr. Rhodes can attest to that.” Tony spreads his hands.

Quill looks to James, who nods. “Since we were children, there has never been something that Tony could not repair.”

“Well that settles it,” Quill replies. “Harley, take Tony down to the carpentry deck. He will assist Mr. Lee.”

The winds pick up, and the rain starts to fall. Large waves rock the boat and slosh over the sides onto the deck. Captain Quill calls all hands on deck, pulling all the sailors from their rest. They try to harness the winds with their sails but to no avail. The ship is at the mercy of the storm.

James knows the only thing they can do is be vigilant and wait out the storm, but he doesn’t know how long the storm will take. When a gust of wind blows him near the carpenter’s table, he hears Tony yell, “Rhodey! We’re being pushed way off course! If you move the sails to-” Tony’s voice is cut off by a long howl. The boat lurches, and Harley loses his grip on the rope on which he was holding. Losing his footing, he falls overboard.

“Man overboard!” Gamora yells. Five or six men look over the side.

One old man shakes his head, “It’s too rough. There’s no way we can save him.”

“What is that fool doing?” Drax yells. James turns to see Tony attaching a rope ‘round his waist. Tony ties the other end to the mast and walks over to the edge. Picking up a harpoon gun, the man lets himself over the edge.

“Harley!” Tony’s voice barely carries over the howl of the wind, but he gets the young boy’s attention. “Grab on!” And he shoots the harpoon, which miraculously lands close to the Harley, who is struggling to keep his head above the water.

Harley grabs the harpoon and rolls to wrap it around his middle, connecting the jagged edge of the blade around the rope to form a closed circle. Tony looks up at the sailors on the ship and screams, “Pull me up, damn you!”

James springs to action, pulling the rope back towards the ship. He is unaware of the burn it made on his hands; all he cares about was that Tony is safe. Quickly, other sailors join in and pull Tony, then Harley to safety. James sighs. _Well, if nothing else stayed the same, at least this did. When it comes to people in danger, Tony Stark’s heart is too damn big for his chest._

++++++

Tony’s heart stops. Harley fell overboard! His mind races, thinking of ways to save him. He knows chances aren’t too high, given the intensity of the wind and waves. _If I shoot…_ He has it. Taking a rope, he ties an intricate knot on the one end around his waist and the other end to the mast. Picking up a harpoon gun, he climbs over the edge and walks down the side of the boat.

“Harley!” Tony screams, somehow getting the boy's attention. “Grab on!" Quickly calculating the direction that he should shoot the harpoon, Tony shoots. The harpoon lands less than a foot away from the boy. Harley quickly secures the rope around his middle, and Tony looks up at the sailors just… watching.

“Pull me up, damn you!” He yells, and James jumps up and starts pulling the rope in. One by one, the others help him, and Tony and Harley slowly but surely find themselves lying on the dock. Harley coughs and scrambles to the edge, vomiting. Tony crawls to his side, patting his back. “You’re good. You’re ok.”

Turning, Harley wraps his trembling arms around Tony’s neck. “Thank you – you saved me.”

Embarrassed, Tony just pats him on the back and says, “How about you get some rest?” Harley nods and unsteadily makes his way to the stairs.

Tony gets up and approaches Quill. “Whatever you need Harley to do, tell me. I can do his job for a bit.”

“Get some rest, my man.” Quill tries to wave him off. “That was the most stupid, foolhardy, yet brave thing I have ever seen.”

“Begging your pardon sir, but I _can’t_ rest. Please, just give me something to do.” Tony pleads.

“I don’t know… ask bos'un Rhodes.” Quill shakes his head. “He seems to know your strengths.” He strides away, barking orders.

Tony finds James quickly; he is trying to bandage his hands. “Here, let me,” Tony says and takes James' hand. They both look at each other, and time stops. The din around them silences, and it seems as though they are the only ones in the world, for one split-second. Tony shakes himself out of it and rubs a salve on James' raw skin.

A lightning bolt strikes the mast, and the wood splits in half, causing it to crash to the deck. The boat’s wooden sides groan and split with the weight. Tony can tell that the ship is going down. The shipmen seemingly spring to life by pulling the passengers from their staterooms and readying the lifeboats.

Mr. Murdock and Mr. Wilson appear first, helping Miss Potts and her governess to a boat. Miss Foster is next, carrying a bag of what seemed to be equipment. The Hammers are last. Each family member has their arms full. Captain Quill stops them before they can get on a lifeboat. “Apologies, but you cannot take all this with you. We are already taking the bare minimum of food. We need these boats to stay afloat.”

“Do you know who I am?” Mr. Hammer blusters. “All of these things are important our mother England.”

“I am Danish, sir,” Quill stands his ground, “now, please, relieve yourselves of your belongings or my crew will have to do it themselves.”

Mrs. Hammer lets out a shrill cry and drops all but one bag. She clenches the handle so tight; her knuckles are white. No matter how much anyone tries to reason with her, she will not hear it. Finally, Quill surrenders, “You may take that bag, and that bag alone.”

Each Hammer family member takes a bag and leaves the rest on the ship. The _Milano_ continues to groan and shake with each gust of wind. Quickly, everyone boards the boats until the only ones remaining are James, Tony, Rocket, Gamora, and Quill. “My ship,” mourns the captain.

“Good thing you kept all your funds on-shore, eh?” Rocket slaps him on the back. “Everyone else is safe; we have to go.”


	9. Chapter 9

As the last five board the last boat, the _Milano_ gives a large shudder and falls to its side. As the rain pours down, the _Milano’s_ passengers row their way away from the wreckage. The dark sky and the thick fog make it hard to see. The crewmen row and row until someone yells “Land ho!”

“Land ho!” “Land ho!” “Land ho!” The phrase is yelled all through the little boats. Within a matter of minutes, the lifeboats touch sand.

Mr. Hammer jumps out of his boat and falls to the sandy beach. “Oh land, how I have missed you.” He sighs and promptly vomits. Groot picks him up by the collar and sits him back down on the bench in the boat.

“Sit down, you idiot!” Rocket hisses. “We don’t know this island. If there are natives, they might not be friendly. We have to wait the storm out.”

Sinking the anchors in the sand, the shipwreckees huddle together to wait out the storm, which fortunately only lasts a few more hours. As the storm clouds roll away, the sun peeks up over the horizon.

James and a few of the crewmen take their swords and set out to check the island while the rest stay with the passengers on the boat. Tony tells him to stay safe and to call if needed. The island is rather small and unoccupied, mainly because there is no fresh water to be seen. He and the others return to let the others know it is safe to leave the boats.

The women quickly take to the edge of the woods to lessen the harsh glare of the sun. The men scope out the beach, wondering how to go from here. James is surprised how quickly Tony takes charge.

“First of all, we need to build shelters for the families,” Tony says. “Does anyone have any ideas how to do that?”

“Not without an axe.” Drax crosses his arms. “Even then, building something could take days. We don’t even have enough water to last us two days.”

Tony holds up a hand. “Give me a few moments. I may have someone who can help.” The other men watch curiously as Tony walks over to Miss Foster. He says a few words to her quietly. She nods and takes his hand to stand.

“Gentlemen, this is Miss Foster,” Tony introduces her to the rest of the crew. “She is a biologist and will be the greatest attribute to our survival. Can I get your promise that you will do all she says and by no means make a pass at her?”

“Why should we make a promise to a man-whore?” One of the lower men scoffs but freezes in fear when Logan swings around to face him.

“Are you an idiot or what?” Logan growls. “This dame has offered to help us, and you want to dissent? Leave. Find your own way.” He points to the ocean.

Tony lays his hand on Logan’s arm. James watches as Logan relaxes minutely. “Mr. Howlett, that might not be the best…”

“Because he’ll die?” Logan asks. “I don’t care. I’ve killed plenty of men before – I won’t even regret this one.” He stalks over the sailor. “Go.”

The man turns and runs down the beach, and Logan shakes his head, muttering. “Begging your pardon, miss.” Logan doesn’t dare look at Miss Foster. “We’re willing to listen.”  
  


“This tree here has water inside its bark.” She points to a palm tree. “I need one of your daggers, please.”

Gamora hands over a dagger, and Miss Foster digs the blade into the tree. She hits a spot and water starts trickling out onto the blade. “Grab me one of those leaves!” She points at a plant with long fronds.

James grabs one and hands it over. Miss Foster fills up the leaf and walks over to Mrs. Elvers, the governess. The older woman drinks greedily until there is no moisture left on the leaf. James proceeds filling another leaf in the meantime. Miss Foster returns, takes the leaf from him, and walks over to Mrs. Hammer. The woman sighs rather indecently and murmurs a thank you. After getting a drink for Miss Potts and the young Miss Hammer, Miss Foster takes a drink herself and tells the men to get some water.

“What about shelter?” James asks her once he drinks a leaf-full of water.

Miss Foster picks up stalks off the ground, “If we weave these together tightly, which will take a while, they should be suitable housing. Those leaves from that plant are waterproof – they will serve as a good roof. At this time, we need at least six huts so I would suggest getting to it immediately.”

Tony gathers a large pile of stalks and begins quickly weaving them into a crisscross pattern. Watching him, several others follow. Within the span of thirty minutes, Tony has a 3 yard by 3-yard wall finished. The others are still struggling to keep the stalks tight. The shelters are built before sundown, and Quill gives orders to form watches much like the boat.

The Hammer family gets a shelter, Miss Foster shares one with Miss Potts and her governess, Mr. Murdock and Mr. Wilson share a shelter with some of the sailors, as do Tony and James. The ship’s officers share a shelter, and the sixth one is used for another set of crewmen. Quill orders that at least four people are to set watch at all times – if not to protect from any attacks, then to try to hail any passing ships. James wonders how long they will have to survive on such an island.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Stillbirth in this chapter!
> 
> For those who need to, you can go to the next chapter after the line "Tony wakes up in the middle of the night, hearing Mrs. Hammer scream."

Three days have passed since the _Milano_ was shipwrecked. Everyone has settled into some sort of pattern. Many of the men scrounge the woods for animals or fruit. They bring what they find back to Jane, who tells them if the plants are edible. Some catch fish and other sea creatures.

Having learned to cook from his father’s chef, Tony volunteers to do the cooking for everyone. He builds a ring of stone in which he makes a bonfire each night. Skinning and cutting the fish, Tony roasts them over the fire with pieces of fruit. Miss Potts and Miss Foster help with preparation, and Mrs. Hammer begrudgingly joins in.

Tony lets the women talk, and he takes a walk down the shoreline. “Tony! Wait!” He turns to see James running after him. Stopping, he waits for James to catch up.

“What’s going on?” Tony wonders.

James shakes his head. “Nothing. I was just wondering if we could talk.” Tony nods and James continues. “I want to apologize for what I had said to you and how I treated you earlier. I clearly don’t know you as well as I thought. I made assumptions about your character, and I apologize.”

“It’s ok, James. I probably deserve it.”

“No, you don’t. I’m sure there’s a good reason why you were on that boat, even if it’s that you trusted someone who betrayed you. The Tony I thought I knew wouldn’t have had the guts to throw himself overboard to save a boy; he wouldn’t have been able to make sure everyone listened to the one person who knows what she’s talking about; and he wouldn’t have volunteered to cook for the entire crew because our cook deserted us. When I saved you, I thought you were just a brain-dead whore who relied on his father’s money and power to bail him out. I very quickly realized I was wrong, and I am sorry that I had even thought that. I knew you when we were younger – I don’t know why my opinion of you changed so drastically.” James maintains eye contact throughout his apology, and Tony doesn’t think anyone has ever done that to him before.

Tony clears his throat to stop the build-up coming from his chest. _Don’t cry. Stark men are made of iron._ His father’s mantra is swirling through his head. “Although it does hurt that you thought of me that way, I can understand why. Thank you for apologizing, James. I forgive you.”

“I can tell it’s killing you to say James all the time.” James smiles. “You can call me Rhodey. James sounds weird coming from your mouth.”

Tony could cry right now. Why is Rhodey apologizing and letting him act like they’re still the old friends they were as teenagers? “Ok… Rhodey.” Rhodey smiles wider and pulls Tony into a hug. The contact breaks Tony. He sinks into Rhodey’s embrace, crying into his neck juncture. Thankfully, Rhodey lets him cry without commenting once. “Thank you.”

When they both get back, the women have split up. Miss Potts is tending to her governess and Miss Foster is in a discussion with Quill and Gamora. Mrs. Hammer is sitting on a fallen log, rocking her body. “Pardon me, Mrs. Hammer,” he says quietly as to not startle her, “are you in pain? Do you need me to get your husband?”

“No!” She replies quickly. “I’m fine. He doesn’t need to be bothered.”

Tony clenches his fists. He realizes that he has not seen Hammer speak with his wife once since the shipwreck. The woman is clearly in pain, quite probably with contractions, but she doesn’t want her husband to “be bothered”. He wants to kill the man. “Would you like me to sit with you?” Tony asks quietly.

Mrs. Hammer looks as if she is going to say no, but pain ripples through her body. “Yes, please.” She whispers. “Please talk about something so that I am distracted.”

Tony starts talking about his life as a young boy. He tells her that James was his best friend, and they caused so much havoc together on his father’s estate. He tells her that his old butler, Edwin Jarvis, taught him much of what he knows. “My knowledge of mechanics came from my father,” He tells her, “but everything else came from Jarvis. He was an army doctor before he crossed the ocean to work for my father. Only because of him did I notice your expectancy.” She groans loudly. _Wrong thing to talk about._ “Do you know that the lace on this dress does not come from the machines? This is painstakingly hand-sewed.” Mrs. Hammer stops rocking and looks down at the sleeve of her dress.  
  
“How do you know this?” She asks.

“Do you see this stitching? There is no flaw to be found. The needles of the machinery often catch and stretch the thread. One rarely ever finds a perfect piece of lace sewn on the machines. When you hand-stich a piece of lace, however, you make sure that there are no imperfections. I have never seen such a perfect job done in my life.”

“Thank you,” Mrs. Hammer replies, “I made this lace myself. I am the granddaughter and daughter of Luddites,” she confides. “My father and grandfather were imprisoned, and Mr. Hammer graciously offered to marry me to keep my family from starvation, but I would have to make him lace every year.”

“So, it’s a marriage of convenience, then.”

“Yes,” she agrees. “I was never told how to act as a wife, as I was married by the age of fourteen. Thankfully, my husband never touched me until my body was mature, but I did have to maintain a look for him. I shouldn’t be disclosing this to a man, but you are the first person to seem to care about me since I left my mother’s home. Even when carrying Justin Jr. or Amelia, I had to stay as thin as possible. I almost lost Amelia. I was grateful for Mr. Hammer because he helped my family, and I would have done anything for him. He sent me to be tutored in the way of being a lady. After being solely around women who will do nothing but upturn their nose to anything that they think is beneath them, you start to think along their lines. I am sorry for judging you, and I thank you for distracting me even though you have no need to.”

“Trying to seduce my wife, eh, Tony?” Justin Hammer approaches, asking loudly. “Pardon my French, sir, but I’m not sure she has what you need.”

Mrs. Hammer gasps and doubles over in pain again. Tony growls at the man and stalks over to him. “Your wife is in pain carrying the child that you put in her. She is having trouble sustaining said child because you will not allow her to maintain a healthy pregnant frame.” He hisses. “So, _pardon me_ if I was only trying to distract her from her pain by holding a conversation – something that I have not seen you do since we arrived here.”

“Are you telling me how to treat my wife?” Hammer yells even louder. “You are a man whore. How can you try to tell me how to keep a wife when you couldn’t even keep the man you so brazenly chased after?”

A few men laugh, and Hammer looks vindicated. Tony holds James back from stepping forward. “I won’t deny I have made mistakes,” Tony replies calmly. “I just hope you don’t make any that you will regret.”

Mrs. Hammer screams in pain, and Mr. Hammer walks over and stiffly squats beside her, as if “attending” to her. Tony rolls his eyes, but he knows he can do no more about it.

+++++++

Tony wakes up in the middle of the night, hearing Mrs. Hammer scream. By the tone of panic in Mr. Hammer’s voice, he knows that the baby is coming. Miss Foster is a biologist, even if she studies plants and animals. She is probably the best one for the job. Fortunately, she is exiting her shelter as he exits his.

“The baby?” She asks and Tony nods. Hammer runs out of his shelter with his two children, yelling that he needs help. Miss Foster takes action. Yelling at men to heat water and cloths, she drags Tony into the hut, asking him to help calm Mrs. Hammer. “I will deal with the delivery if you can help her focus.”

Tony takes the woman’s hand and talks to her while wiping her forehead with a damp cloth. She is breathing quickly and shallowly. “Miss Foster… her corset.”

“You must sit her up!” Jane exclaims. As Tony helps the woman sit up, Jane whips out a knife and cuts away the corset. Mrs. Hammer gulps in a large breath of air and relaxes minutely.

“It hurts!” She moans. “It hurts me so much worse than the others!”

Jane does her best, but after hours and hours of labor, the baby is a stillborn. “I am so sorry,” Miss Foster tells the distraught mother.

Crying, Mrs. Hammer tucks her face against Tony’s chest. “I… I know. I knew she would be stillborn. I had not enough nutrients to keep us both alive, what with the added stress of the shipwreck.” She is quickly losing her strength. “It is terrible for me to say this, but I am almost glad. I am dying, and Mr. Hammer – that idiot – would have no idea how to care for children. I only hope that he treats Justin and Amelia better.” Her breathing is getting shallower, and she is gasping.

“Shh. Shh. Just rest. You’ll be ok,” Tony whispers. “Save your strength.”

“No, I am dying. I can feel it. Thank you for what you did. I truly do not deserve it.” She reaches up to pat his face, but her hand never makes it. Her arm falls to her side as she breathes her last. Tony gently lays her down on the ground and places a kiss to the back of her hand.

“She didn’t deserve this,” he mutters darkly. “She didn’t deserve this, and I am going to kill Justin Hammer.”

Tony and Miss Foster exit the shelter together. Justin Hammer is waiting outside, arms crossed. “Well? Where is my child?”

Jane hands him the stillborn girl, wrapped in blankets. Justin takes her and almost drops her in the sand, trying to give the baby back to Miss Foster. “She’s dead. Why is she not alive?”

“She didn’t have the proper nutrients to live. The added stress of the voyage also took a toll on the child,” Jane says, but Hammer cuts her off.

“You killed her! You killed her, and when we get back, I _will_ be pressing charges! Also, why did you let him-” Hammer points to Tony. “Help you? All he knows is how to give proper head, if even that!”

Tony reaches his breaking point. “You unbelievable lying dirty fucker! Your wife is dead… because of you! You made her starve herself, so she kept her figure while she carried _your_ child! Oh, better yet, you decided to make a voyage when your wife was eight months pregnant! What kind of fool does that? I don’t care if you call me a man whore or whatever the hell else you want. But you just lost your daughter and your wife due to your own shitty decisions, and you have the gall to tell Miss Foster that she was in the fucking wrong? Go to hell.” He turns and stalks down the beach, tears streaming down his face. It’s not fair – why do men like Hammer prosper when people like his wife suffer? Why did his father get to live a long life when his mother was forced to suffer through sicknesses until she died? She was an angel, and his father a demon.

++++++++++

James watches as Tony storms away from Hammer. Quill tells Hammer, “You had better watch yourself. Miss Foster and Tony are the reasons we all aren’t dead. If you wish to stay with us and in our protection, I will not hear another derogatory statement against the either of them, do you understand?”

Hammer grumbles but nods and walks away. Quill orders his men to dig a grave. They will bury the mother and child together. Once done, everyone gathers around the grave while Quill holds a funeral. Justin Jr. and Amelia both say a few words amidst their tears. When the funeral is over, Miss Potts takes them to her shelter where she plays games with them in the sand. Gamora pulls James aside.

“We’re not going to last long here if no ship comes soon,” she confides. “Logan’s keeping most of the seamen in line, but Hammer isn’t happy, and Ronan has been coming back, trying to pull more men away. I’m afraid the ones who have gone with him will try to attack. Tony yelling at Hammer today only added fuel to the fire.”

“Are you telling me to ask him to apologize?” James asks. “He won’t. He meant every single thing he said. It hits rather close to home.”

“I’m not saying that at all. I’m just saying it didn’t help. Hammer’s a dick, and he deserved it. We may just need to up our security.”

Truth be told, Gamora is correct. Four men try to set fire to the captain’s shelter. James and the five men on watch are able to apprehend them quickly. Everyone wakes up in the morning the find the men tied in a circle around a tree. Ronan is not one of them.

“We must be on guard. There are at least three more of them out there.” Quill shakes his head. He starts working on setting up new night watches.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, a ship appears on the horizon, carrying the colors of pirates. It anchors close to shore, and a small group rows ashore. “Captain was right – there’s people here.” A sailor comments when the boat reaches land. He yells back at the boat following behind him. “Tell the Captain there’s people if he wants to come!” Immediately the second boat turns around to head back to the ship.

Quill and Gamora come out of the woods and head down to the small boat. “Hello we are… no way, Clint?”

“Quill, man, it’s good to see you!” The man Clint embraces Quill. “How have you been? Not too good if you’re stuck here.”

“We shipwrecked about a week ago.”

“And you survived?” A Black man walks up behind Clint. “This island is uninhabitable.”

“Hi Sam.” Gamora smiles and extends her hand. “We have a biologist with us who was able to find us food and water. What’s with the colors?” She nods to the Jolly Roger flying from the ship’s mast.

“We mutinied against Pierce. Keelhauled him.” Clint shrugs. “He didn’t deserve his position.”

Quill nods. “Who’s Captain now?”

“Barnes.”

Sam nods. “We all thought Rogers would step up and be captain, but he didn’t want to. Besides, Pierce hated Barnes the most. Seems fitting.”

The rest of the shipmen on the boat hug and embrace Quill and Gamora. James watches as they talk. The second boat arrives on shore a few minutes later. On board are a one-armed man with long brown hair, a blonde man built like Adonis, and a pale scarlet-haired woman.

“Barnes!” Quill exclaims. “Heard you made Captain.” He tries his hardest to look away from the man’s stub of a shoulder.

“Yes,” Barnes replies shortly. “Shipwreck?”

“My darling _Milano_ was lost in the storm,” Quill mourns. “The _Avenger_ is looking good though, better than ever. Why’d you stop here?”

“Rum.”

Blonde Adonis rolls his eyes. “Buck hid some illegal rum here. We stop past every so often to fill up.”

“You’re telling me there was rum here the whole time,” Gamora asks, eyes sparkling, “and I haven’t had even a single drop?”

Blondie shrugs.

“Rogers, you better not be lying. We lost our alcohol in the wreck, and I have been needing a stiff drink.”

Red-haired woman laughs. “Come with me, Gamora. I’ll make sure you get your fill.”

As they walk off, Quill claps Barnes on the back. “Come up to the camp. I’m sure we can catch up.”

Barnes snorts but follows him up, and Rogers follows. The three of them talk while the sailors load up their boats with jars of rum. The red-haired woman whose name is Natasha, James learns, brings up a jug for the men. With each glass, Barnes loosens up more and more. He gets louder, as well. Slapping Rogers on the back, he tells Quill how he lost his arm, causing the crew to mutiny. He also confides that he’s looking for a male companion. When Quill suggests Rogers, Barnes laughs so hard he falls off his seat.

“Stevie? I grew _up_ with Stevie. Can’t fuck him.”

Rogers turns bright red, reprimanding him on his language as “there’s dames present, Bucky!”

At that moment, Tony walks out of his hut, stretching as he yawned. Barnes’ eyes land on him hungrily. “Well _hello_. Captain James Barnes of the ship _Avenger_ , at your service. You are?”

“Umm…” Tony flounders, looking to James wildly.

“He’s Tony, my husband,” James steps in, shooting a look at Quill who wisely stays silent.

Barnes backs off, hand raised. “I’d never take a man from his husband. You are?”

“James Rhodes, bos’un of the _Milano._ ”

“James Rhodes. That sounds familiar.” Barnes puts his hand on his chin. “Ah, it doesn’t matter. Nice to meet you, both Mr. Rhodeses.” He turns back to Quill and resumes drinking his rum.

++++++

Tony is trying to figure out what’s going on. A dashing man that Tony has never seen before started flirting with him, and Rhodey told the man Tony was his husband? Tony is confused. When the man turns back to Quill, Tony drags Rhodey away. “What’s going on?” He hisses. “Who is that?”

“Captain Barnes of the pirate ship _Avenger,_ ” Rhodey tells him. “He may be our ticket out of here.”

“And you start that off by lying to him?”

“It was the first thing I could think of.” Rhodey confesses. “He was propositioning you, and you looked like you didn’t want any part of it, so I improvised.”

_I don’t want any part of him if I can have you, but we both know that’s never going to happen._ Tony thinks. “It’s ok. I didn’t. Thank you.” He smiles. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Rogers watching. “His guy is watching us. Should we kiss to make sure we look legitimate?”

Rhodey stares at him in disbelief but acquiesces. “Why not.” Tony feels a tang of hurt that Rhodey doesn’t want to kiss him, but he has a chance! He stretches on tiptoes and presses his lips to Rhodey’s. What was meant to be a brief, chaste kiss turns into a deep, passionate one until Rhodey pulls off. “Ahem. People watching.”

Tony reluctantly falls back, flat-footed. It definitely felt like Rhodey wanted him. Why is he lying to himself? _It’s because I’ve been used. Rhodey deserves someone pure._ Tony smiles up a Rhodey, runs a hand down his jaw, and walks off towards the water. He doesn’t want anyone to see his tears. Has he not cried enough this past week?


	12. Chapter 12

“Yes, I heerda Tony Stark. He caused a big ruckus in this here town,” an old salt tells Janet. “Cap’n Raza was gonna sell him. So that black captain – he sold his ship for the man. Must know how valuable Stark can be.”

“James Rhodes?” Jan can’t believe it. _Rhodey_ , the one who abandoned Tony at his lowest, sold his hard-earned ship for Tony?

The retired mariner nods his head, his white beard waving in all directions. “Yes, ma’am. That’s the one. Heard tell he booked a voyage with the _Milano_. The clerk can probably give you their route.”

“Thank you, sir!” Jan smooths her maroon gown when she stands. “Enjoy the rest of your meal. It’s on me.”

_Ladies don’t run._ She can hear her mother’s voice chiding her in her head as she scampers down towards the clerk’s office. “Hello, could you please give me the route for the _Milano_?”

“Quill’s ship?” The young man at the desk asks. “Yes, here’s the chart he was following, but the _Milano_ never reached Salvadore. We’re hoping it didn’t go down in the storm.”

Jan’s eyes scan over the document, taking in all the stops along the way. The _Milano_ was fast, but nothing was faster than the _Wasp_. She could catch up. “Thank you, kind sir!” She waves at him and runs out. _Damn these dresses. I can’t wait to slip back into my breeches._ Making plans for their next port, Jan just prays that Tony is still alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Rhodey watches Tony walk away. That kiss was… all he’s ever wanted for years! But he knows Tony won’t want him once they return to Charlotte Amalie. There are men there that are better suited for him. Rhodey knows he had to let Tony go. He would only have to deal with heartbreak.

Joining the men back at the fire, Rhodey pretends not to notice Rogers staring at him. All he wants is to get off this island and get Tony back home. He can start over from there with the reward Tony will make sure Howard gives him.

Across the fire circle, Quill bargains with Barnes for a passage to Charlotte Amalie where he could reach his employer. Barnes agrees to take them back, but he gets to pick a few crewmembers to keep with him as they are stretched thin at the moment.

Quill orders his men to start packing up what little they had. While they pack up, Quill introduces his officers and passengers to the _Avengers_ officers. “Miss Foster and Mr. Rhodes have been quite essential to our survival.” Quill nods to Jane and Tony.

Of course, Hammer opens his big mouth. “Mr. Rhodes?” He snorts. “That thing is nothing more than a man-whore!”

When no one reacts, Barnes turns to Rhodey. “Did you not hear what this man said? Those are challenging words. I’ve seen men get into duels for far nicer insults than such. Or could it be that Mr. Hammer is telling the truth, and this man is not your husband?”

“He is my husband,” Rhodey says grimly. “Pick your weapon, Mr. Hammer. We will duel at sundown.”

Hammer steps forward with bravado. “I choose pistols.”

“Pistols it is!” Barnes whoops. “We have a duel, men!”

By sundown, everything is packed and ready to be loaded into the boat, that is, except a box containing a pair of pistols. Barnes draws a line in the sand. “Both of you on either side of the line, walk three paces, turn, and shoot.”

Rhodey moves to walk out, but Tony grabs him. “Stay safe.” He breathes. Rhodey nods and walks to Barnes. Hammer swaggers closely behind.

Rogers loads each pistol with two bullets, displaying them clearly to the crowd. Barnes takes one, aims and fires at a tree and repeats with the other. Nodding his approval, he hands one to both Rhodey and Hammer. “On my count, take three paces, turn, and shoot.” He instructs. When both men nod their assent, Barnes takes a step back. “And three, two, one, go!”

Rhodey takes three steps and turns. He doesn’t want to kill Hammer, and he knows Hammer is a bad shot, so he lets the other man take the first shot. Hammer pulls the trigger, and the bullet wizzes past, three feet from his head. Hammer looks down at his gun, then back at Rhodey. “This gun is off!” He accuses. “My aim was sure!”

“Mr. Hammer,” Barnes says, “I tested those pistols myself. Do you mean to insult the man who is offering you safe passage to the next island?”

Hammer gapes like a fish. “My apologies,” he mutters.

“Speak up, sir. What do you say?” Barnes asks.

“My apologies!” Hammer shouts.

Satisfied, Barnes turns to Rhodey. “Mr. Rhodes, take your shot.”

Rhodey knows he should just aim at the sky and totally miss Hammer, but he does want to make the man _pay_. Tony would, too. He aims and shoots. The bullet grazes Hammer’s face, taking a bit of skin from his cheekbone. Howling in pain, Hammer falls to the ground. “He shot me!”

“That is precisely what he was supposed to do, Mr. Hammer,” Rogers quips. “You did choose the pistols yourself.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of past rape/non-con in this chapter
> 
> If you need to, please skip to the next chapter after "He murmurs into Tony’s hair. In his arms, Tony relaxes significantly."
> 
> They get in an argument after that where they both realize they were wrong about the other and angst ensues.

Tony cannot wait to get home. Hope probably has white hair from worrying, Howard probably doesn’t even know he’s gone, and Tony wonders if Jan knows anything. He doesn’t think she was scheduled to return anytime soon.

Hammer’s wounds are tended, and the rum is loaded on board with what little the shipwreckees have. Barnes tells them that the ship has five staterooms. The Hammers get a room, Miss Foster will share with Miss Potts and Mrs. Elvers, Mr. Murdock and Mr. Wilson will share a room, the ship’s officers get one, and the married Mr. Rhodeses get a room because “from what I’ve seen, the two lovebirds have been waiting for a night alone for a while.”

Rhodey offers to help the crew but Barnes declines. “You’ve been working hard enough. Enjoy the rest of your trip.” The captain explains.

Tony can feel Rhodey’s annoyance to being locked in a room with him all night, but it is Rhodey’s fault. He did tell Barnes they were married. Tony opens the door to their room and laughs humorlessly. Of course, there’s only one bed in here. It’s almost as if Barnes wants to prove them wrong. Rhodey walks in behind him and scoffs. Shutting the door behind him, the taller man tells Tony. “Look, I’ll take the floor.”

“No, you won’t. They think we’re married. What if one of them walks in?” Tony folds his arms over his chest. “Besides, this bed is big enough for us both to fit without either of us touching.” Rhodey rolls his eyes but doesn’t argue. “Also, what are we going to tell them if they ask how we married? How do we know someone won’t discredit us?”

“Well Hammer tried, and I shot him.” Rhodey smiles grimly. “I think we should stick as closely to the truth as possible. We’ve known each other since childhood and grew apart for a few years. When we met up again, we realized just how much we’ve missed each other and decided to marry.”

_If only Rhodey knew how true that statement is._ Tony smiles to hide the pain. “Shouldn’t be too hard.” _The only hard part is knowing that we will never actually marry._

Rhodey nods sharply. “Wilson offered me some clothing. He said they have some that might fit you. Apparently, they like their guests well-dressed.”

Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t watch Rhodey’s back muscles as the man changed. Mentally slapping himself across the face, he turns to get changed. What’s a little more emotional pain to suffer through?

+++++++

James knows he shouldn’t have looked up when Tony started to undress, but he’s not known for having the strongest will power around the Stark heir. He looks away quickly and focuses on fixing his collar. It has been a long time since he’s worn such a fancy suit.

Tony, however, wears his like a second skin. An emerald green coat with a white collar and black breeches, Tony’s outfit compliments his beauty. Tony smiles when he sees James. “Royal blue is a good color on you, Rhodey,” he says as he adjusts James’ collar. “Are you ready to escort me to dinner?”

James takes one look into Tony’s sparkling honey-brown eyes and knows he has to set boundaries, or he will fall in, head-over-heels, only to regret it later. He straightens his back and grunts. “Let’s go.” Immediately the excited sparkle leaves Tony’s eyes, and James wants to punch himself.

Dinner goes by rather nicely. Everyone eats calmly, and no one asks any intrusive questions. After the meal, Rogers grabs his guitar and starts strumming up a melody. Barnes asks Tony to dance, and the others follow. James dances with Wilson, but he keeps zoning in on Tony and the captain. Tony looks more alive than he has the whole village. He’s spinning and laughing and grinning widely and…

“Afraid you’re going to lose your husband to the captain?” Wilson asks.

James blinks. He and Sam are standing still in the middle of the dance floor. “I’m sorry. I totally forgot we were dancing.”

“Barnes used to be a charmer,” Sam says. “Before he lost his arm, he would flirt with anything with two legs. His conquests are legendary. When Peirce…” Sam shakes his head. “He fell into a deep hole after he lost his arm. I’m surprised to see him like this. He used to eat dinner alone in his cabin – never took part in any of this.” Is that love that James sees in Sam’s eyes?

James doesn’t to stick his nose where it doesn’t belong. He shrugs. “Well I’m glad he’s coming out of his shell. I just hope he doesn’t try to keep Tony when we get to our port.”

“Bucky would never steal another man’s husband!” Sam is quick to assure James. “Tony will be back in your arms before you retire for the night.”

As if on cue, Tony and Barnes come to a stop in front of them. “Want to trade partners, Rhodes?” Sam leaves James’ arm as Tony takes it.

James falls into step with Tony. He can’t keep his eyes off the man. His previously styled hair is now wild. His eyes are sparkling with mirth. “Captain Barnes. What a hoot.” He chuckles.

“What did you talk about?” James keeps the jealousy out of his voice.

Tony laughs. “Anything and everything. We talked quite a lot about mechanics. Who would have known a navy man-turned-pirate-captain would have an interest in machinery? His mind is as sharp as a blade.”

“You looked like you were having fun,” James comments, and they fall silent. As the song ends, he asks Tony. “Want to go?”

“Yes please.”

They walk out of the captain’s eating quarters and stand on the deck near the edge. The two men stand silently next to each other, just listening to the waves hitting the boat. James turns and asks, “Do-” as Tony says, “I-” They both pause when they realize how close their faces are. After a moment of charged silence, James captures Tony’s mouth in a kiss.

The kiss gets dirtier and dirtier by the second. James pulls back, gasping, and says, “Room.” Tony grabs his shirt and pulls him to their stateroom.

Sitting on the bed, Tony asks, “Do you really want this?” James nods. They both quickly strip between kisses. Once nude, they fall to the bed.

If anyone had been near their room, they would be able to hear the sounds made by both men and could imagine what deeds were being done, but as no one was around, the couple climaxes in peace.

Once clean, James gets back in bed and wraps his arms around Tony. “I’ve missed you,’ He murmurs into Tony’s hair. In his arms, Tony relaxes significantly.

“I’ve missed you, too, Rhodey. So, so much!” They lie in silence until Tony asks in a very small voice. “Why did you leave way back then, Rhodey?”

James sits up quickly. “Why did I leave? Why did you send Stane to send me away? You couldn’t even do it like a real man.”

“I never… I… Rhodey, I didn’t send you away. Why would I…?” Tony scoots to the other end of the bed and wraps his arms around himself.

James shakes his head. Tony sure does know how to play the innocent act. “Obadiah came to me and said that you no longer wanted me around. He said that you didn’t want to see me. You asked him to bring me a letter because you couldn’t be bothered to deliver it yourself. Tony, that letter – it haunts me to this day! All this bullshit about your higher birth and how that you couldn’t be seen with a Black man now that you were old enough to enter society. It basically threw everything I told my father about you back in my face. He didn’t even help me earn money for the boat – no, I did it all on my own. And you know what? I did it to spite you, to show you that I could be just as good as any white man. But clearly, I can’t because no matter how terribly you treat me, I’m always running to save you.”

“Rhodey, I swear on my mother’s grave, I never wrote you a letter. I figured you didn’t want to be around me because I told you I like boys and girls.”

“Why would I care about that?!?” James knows he’s yelling.

Tony scowls at him. “I was fifteen, Rhodey, and trying to figure myself out. What else would I think when my best friend just up and avoids me right after I tell him I like both males and females? But yeah, it was because I wrote a letter that sounds _nothing like me_!” He scoffs. “And to think I protected you all these years.”

“Excuse me? You protected me? Please explain how you did that.” James sneers.

Tony groans. “When I told you about my sexual preferences, the news must have gotten around to Obadiah.” Tony shudders. He still has nightmares. “He came to my room late one night and told me that if I resisted, he would wreck your family. He said he had influence and could blacklist your family if he wanted. I stayed silent and let him violate me. He came back, night after night. Soon he brought some friends, then they brought some. I was a one-man whore house.” Tony chuckles mirthlessly. “They all took what they wanted, how they wanted. There was one man, Ty, who came but treated me like a human being. He also made sure I came as well and would stay and talk with me. He often told me that if I wanted to run away with him, he would take me wherever I wanted to go. I always refused him, knowing Stane still lorded your family over my head. Stane went missing, but I still stayed until one day I had enough. Without contacting Ty, I hid in his room on the ship. His fiancée found me, and you know the rest of the story. So, you were right. I’m not worth losing your ship. And I’m sorry.”

Rhodey sits back against the headboard, reeling. “Tony… this all happen…” He shakes his head. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“You hated me, and I didn’t want your sympathy. I didn’t need you to feel like you had to stick with me. I know you, Rhodey. I know you would do that.”

“Tony,” Rhodey says, but Tony cuts him off.

“Just… stop. I don’t want to hear it.” He runs his hand over his face. “I'll sleep on the edge. Goodnight.”

James does not sleep that night. He lies awake thinking of all the things Tony went through. _I just… does he think he owes me? Did I just take something from him that he doesn’t think is his to give anymore? Why couldn’t I see the trauma? I always knew him so well._ James makes up his mind to leave Tony alone from here out. When the sun peeks up over the horizon, he climbs out of bed, dresses, and leaves the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony doesn’t sleep well, either. He knows he should not have told Rhodey about Stane. Now, Rhodey knows the depths of his impurity. He’s used, he’s dirty, and he just offered himself up to Rhodey like that. There’s no way that Rhodey would want him now.

He feigns sleeping when the other man checks on him, but Tony is acutely aware when Rhodey sighs, dresses, and walks out of their room. _Yea, I messed up._ _He’ll never want me now._

Tony lies in bed a few hours longer, his thoughts taking him to dark places. Eventually, he clambers out of the bed, slips on some clothing, and steps out of his stateroom. Clint sees him and says, “Hey, Captain’s looking for you.”

_He’s probably going to tell me how he fared with Wilson last night._ “Thank you.” Tony takes his time walking to the Captain’s quarters. 

Barnes is standing at his desk, looking at a map. When he hears the door, he turns and waves his cabin boy, Parker, away. “Tony! You came. I see you had a good night.”

Tony realizes that he has Rhodey’s shirt on from the previous night. “Um… I guess.” He lies, not wanting to give away the truth. “How did it go with Wilson?”

“I gave myself an out. It’s funny,” Barnes observes. “I can eviscerate a man without blinking an eye, but when it comes to feelings, I turn into a coward.”

Tony lays a hand on Barnes’ shoulder. “Well, when you die, you die. But sometimes if your feelings are not reciprocated, it feels like you died even though you must still live.” _Boy, do I know something about that._

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience.” Barnes eyes him.

Tony chuckles. “Who hasn’t had to deal with a little unrequited love in their lives?”

The answer seems to satisfy the captain because he looks back to his maps and asks Tony if he has an opinion on the best course to chart.


	16. Chapter 16

A week goes by, and things are not better between Tony and Rhodey. They act in love when out on the decks, but once they are in their staterooms, there is an iron curtain between them. Rhodey has been spending most of his days with Wilson and Barton, helping out with anything that needs to be done.

Tony spends most of his time with the captain. Once Barnes had stopped trying to get in Tony’s trousers, he was a good companion. Tony knows he has a hopeless attraction to Shipman Wilson, and he gives Barnes pointers on how to talk to him. First Mate Rogers seems to disapprove of their friendship, but Captain Barnes, who insists Tony call him Bucky, tells him that Rogers is overly protective of him as they have been friends since childhood.

“We’re almost to Charlotte Amalie,” Barnes says one day. “I don’t know if we will be allowed to dock as we are technically illegal, but we should be able to get you ashore somehow. What’s waiting for you and the other Mr. Rhodes?”

Tony is tired from the icy cold shoulder from Rhodey, and he just wants to vent. “I have a confession to make. Rhodey and I aren’t married. He saved me, and…” Tony proceeds to unleash the whole story onto Barnes. Once done, he looks wildly at the captain to see his reaction.

Barnes puts his hand on his hip and grins. “I know.”

“I’m so sorry, and… wait, you know?” Tony’s rambling is cut short when he realizes what Bucky had said.

“I know.”

“Then – then, why didn’t you call us out on it?” Tony is flustered. “We lied straight to your face.”

“I didn’t know from the beginning, but the name Rhodes sounded familiar. Stevie thought the same thing. We asked Clint what he knew because he doesn’t forget a face, and he recounted the whole story about Rhodes selling his ship for you.” Bucky laughs softly. “When you kissed on the island, you looked like you wanted something you couldn’t have. Rhodes did, too. I gave you your own room to see if you could get things worked out, but I can see that you haven’t. It seems to me that you are both in denial.”

Tony shakes his head. “Rhodey doesn’t want me. I’m too used. He deserves someone much better.”

“Shut up. Rhodes looks at you like his hands are itching to hold you, but he doesn’t know how.” Bucky says. “It’s a wonder that your advice worked for me and Sam when you are too blind to see the feelings Mr. Rhodes has for you. Talk to him. Use your own advice. Communication is key.”

Tony shrugs Bucky’s comments off, but he now has a tiny glimmer of hope. He knows that all too soon, his hope will be dashed. Speaking of Hope, he wonders how she reacted to the news. He hopes she isn’t sick with worry. Jan knows about everything, but he doubts she told Hope.


	17. Chapter 17

James knows he probably handled that night with Tony and everything in a wrong way, but he’s not sure what he should do. After that one perfect time with Tony, James knows he’s spoiled for anyone else. Who else in the world would feel as good as Tony, make the same sounds, and just feel perfect against James’ body? Tony seems like he’s doing fine, spending time with Barnes, and James just leaves him be.

Clint tells him today that they are a day out from Charlotte Amalie. Knowing he probably won’t see Tony much after this voyage is over, James thinks he should apologize and make sure there are no hard feelings left between them.

Walking into the stateroom, James sees Tony sitting on the bed. “Barton says we dock in a day.” James tries to start a conversation. Tony hums noncommittally. James decides to throw caution to the wind and jump right into the hard conversation. “Tony.” He waits until the man turns to look at him and continues. “I’m sorry. Sorry for making you part of a pretend relationship with me. I’m sorry for falling into bed with you when you probably only did it because you felt like you owed me. I’m sorry that I’ve been avoiding you – I just didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. The thing is – I love you, Tony. I’ve loved you since we were fifteen, and you told me about your sexuality. Even when I saw you on that dock, I was so angry that you somehow got yourself into that predicament, but you meant and mean too much to me to let you suffer that fate.”

Tony opens his mouth, but a knock on the door interrupts him. Romanov is at the door, and she asks, “Do you know of a ship named ‘ _the Wasp’_?”

“Yes! That’s Jan’s ship!” Tony exclaims. “Is she here?”

Smirking, Natasha leans against the doorframe. “She’s pulled up beside us. Apparently, she has been looking for you.”

“May I see her?” Tony is excited.

Pushing herself off the frame, Natasha crooks her finger and walks away, and Tony follows closely behind her. James runs his hand over his face. Tony probably thinks him an idiot. Nevertheless, he follows the others to the main deck.

“Janet!” He sees Tony scream as he runs to give the woman a hug. Janet van Dyne, a mere wisp of a woman, is a captain of her own ship. James reluctantly walks over to her and Tony.   
  
  


“Sakes alive, Tony, is this Rhodey?” She squeals and pulls him into an embrace. “Oh, my goodness! I haven’t seen you in ages! How have you been?”

“I’ve been doing quite well. Yourself?”

“I have a pretty good life right now.” She nods and smiles. “This is my husband Hank Pym. I haven’t taken his name yet. I might not. Hank, this is James Rhodes.”

Tony rocks excitedly on his heels. “So, what’s going on? Why did you board a pirate ship?”

“I’ve been searching the whole Caribbean for you, Tony!” Jan exclaims. “Hope sent me a letter saying you ran off. Howard’s concerned as well.”  
  


Tony snorts. “You’re lying. Howard is never concerned about me.”

James watches Jan shake her head. That’s a conversation for another time. “Well, I am here to take all the passengers from the _Milano_ to Charlotte Amalie. Captain Barnes very well cannot port there without being arrested. So, grab your stuff and say your goodbyes. Tones, you’re going home!”

“Jan, you are an angel,” Tony hugs her tightly again. “I will be tired of the sea for a while. Miss Foster’s fiancé is in St. Kitts. We can’t strand her on Charlotte Amalie.”

“Relax Tony. Some way or another, we will get her to her betrothed. But we should get going soon.” Jan nudges him.

James watches as Tony runs back to his stateroom and grabs the few belongings he and James have. Setting them on the deck in front of Jan, he says, “I’ll get them. Just let me say my goodbyes first.”

Jan looks at James who shrugs. “Guess I should say goodbye as well.” He finds Clint and Natasha, thanking them for their hospitality. Barnes and Rogers are next, then Wilson. As he chats with Wilson, he sees Tony talking to Barnes. After a very animated exchange, Tony embraces the pirate captain and kisses his cheek. As he walks away, he turns back and waves daintily with his fingers. Barnes returns the gesture.

Wilson sees him staring and laughs. “Still concerned about them?”

“I – I don’t know…” James shakes his head.

“I need to thank Tony,” Wilson says as he rubs his chin. “Bucky confessed his attraction to me a few nights ago. I couldn’t be happier.”

+++++++

Tony quickly says his goodbyes to the crew, starting with Parker and ending with Bucky. “Thank you for your hospitality and companionship.”

“Thank you for getting my head out of my ass. Sam is amazing. What’s happening with you and Rhodes?”

“Oh my gosh!” Tony gestures wildly. “He came in and gave me this big whole speech about how he’s sorry, and that he’s loved me since we were children, and I… I never had the chance to reply because Nat came to get me when Jan arrived. So, I don’t know what he thinks of me now.”

Bucky facepalms. “You need to talk to him, Tony. You both deserve happiness.”

“I know. I just… I’ll talk to him if he gives me the chance. By the way, Janet’s father has a large sway in the British Navy and government. I will do my best to have you re-instated as a legal captain. You deserve it. Thank you so much for your help.”

“Tony. I mutinied; that means I’m a pirate through and through. If you want to try, I would appreciate it, but don’t hurt yourself on my account.” Bucky warns. “It’s not worth it, you know.”

Tony pulls the captain into a quick embrace and drops a peck on his cheek. “Stay safe, Bucky. Goodbye.” He walks back to Jan, picks up his and Rhodey’s bags, and asks, “You ready?”

It takes about an hour to transfer the _Milano_ ’s passengers over to the _Wasp_. One last wave goodbye, and Tony is closer to being home. He could make sure Rhodey gets a ship, and then he will stay out of Rhodey’s hair forever. All he does is cause problems for the Rhodes family. It would just be better if he stayed away. Rhodey doesn’t want him anyways. No one would if they really knew him. Even Ty – he really thought Ty loved him – was engaged to someone else as he used Tony.

Jan is wise enough to let him bunk with her. “I don’t know what’s going on with you and Rhodey,” she tells him, “but I think it’s something you should work out.”

“All I do is make his life miserable, Jan.” Tony shakes his head. “He’s better off without me. When we get home, I’m going to make sure he gets properly compensated for his troubles. He never has to hear from me again after that.”

Jan wisely doesn’t pursue the issue, or so Tony thinks.


	18. Chapter 18

“You need to talk to Tony.” Jan scares the living daylights out of James.

“Gah!” His heart feels like it’s about to pop out of his chest. “You scared me. Also, why do I need to talk to him? I told him how I felt, and he never said anything back.”

“Well, he’ll probably kill me if he knew I was telling you this, but he thinks you’ll be better off without him.”

“In all honesty, I probably would be better off without him, money-wise.” James folds his arms over his chest. “Every time he’s around, I just want to make sure he’s living his best life. There’s no expense I wouldn’t pay for him. I love him, Jan. I have since we were fifteen. I told him that, but he’s avoiding me because he has a thing against emotional talks.”

“If you want to spend your future with him, you need to talk to him all the more.” Jan advises. “He’s emotionally lost right now.”

“If he won’t talk to me, is it worth it to pursue him? It’s not fair to me to have to be all the emotional support in a relationship.” James counters.

Jan nods. “That is true. Do what you think. I just wish both of you happiness.”

“Thank you, Janet.” She gives him a smile and turns on her heel. James gets back to the task at hand. He’s going to miss being on a boat when he goes back to work with his father, saving up to buy his own again. James doesn’t know if he’ll ever have the funds again to procure another ship.

Tony is probably right – James might be better off without him. The only terrible decisions he had ever made all had one thing in common – they all had to do with Tony. If he never saw Tony again, he could live a safe and happy life. But could he let the man go? Now that he knows what he sounds like? Now that he knows how well Tony kisses? Now that he has had the chance to be close to Tony in every way he’d imagined? James knows he can’t. Dropping the piece of wood that he had been carving, James gets up to find Tony.

Tony is sitting on a barrel, sharing a joke with the crew of the _Milano_. Everyone uproars in laughter, and Quill places his hand high up Tony’s leg. White hot jealousy courses through James. He wants to do that; no one else! Taking a few deep breaths, James approaches the circle. “Hey everyone.” He greets. “Tony, can I have a minute or two, please?”

“Um… sure.” Tony stands and bows to the others. “Pardon me as I take my leave.” They chuckle at his over-the-top showmanship.

James leads him to Jan’s cabin. Tony takes a seat at the table and asks. “What can I do for you?”

“Can we finish the conversation we were having on the _Avenger_ before Natasha knocked on our door?”

Tony shifts in his seat. “Yes. I’m sorry. Listen, Rhodey, you didn’t take advantage of me. I wanted it. And… but Rhodey, you’re better off without me. All I do is bring you trouble. When we get home, I will make sure Howard either buys you a ship or gives you enough funds to buy yourself one. Then I will stay out of your life forever.”

“Is that really what you want, or are you making a decision that you think I should want?” James challenges. When Tony doesn’t reply right away, he continues. “Because if it’s the latter, don’t you think it’s unfair to me?”

Tony has the sense to look chastised. Rhodey lifts his face by putting his finger under Tony’s chin. “Listen. I love you, and I am willing to go with you anywhere. If you want me, don’t be afraid to say it. Together we can face anything. If you no longer love me, however, I will accept your rejection and leave you be. I just ask that you _please_ do not assume to know what’s best for me.”

“I love you, Rhodey. I always have.” Tony surges to his feet and moves to stand between James’ legs. “If you think we can make it, I believe you.” He leans down and captures James’ mouth in a deep kiss, only stopping when Jan enters the room and shrieks.

“Ahh! Take it to your own rooms! I don’t want to see that!” She shields her eyes with her arm. As they move past her to go to James’ room, she whispers, “ _I’m happy for you!”_

James and Tony spend the night together, perfectly content to enjoy the other’s presence. They awaken in the morning to calls of port in sight. Three hours later, they are back on land. Waiting for an open carriage, they sit at a table in the nearest tavern.

James gets up to get them both a beer. When he returns, he sees a man sitting in his seat across from Tony. Blonde hair, green eyes, well-dressed – _son of a bitch, this is Tiberius Stone!_ James hangs back from the table to see what Tony will do.

Stone reaches across the table and cups Tony’s face with his hand. They talk for a few moments longer. At that moment, a barmaid informs James that his carriage is ready. He tells her to secure it, handing her a few coins. When he turns his attention back to the table, Stone is gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Finally, back on land, Tony convinces Rhodey to procure a carriage to take all his belongings home. As they wait for an open carriage, they sit at a table in the tavern. Rhodey offers to get a few beers, and Tony sits back in his seat with his eyes closed, relaxing.

“Tony? Is that you?” A familiar voice asks. Funny, it sounds just like… Tony’s eyes pop open. There is Tiberius Stone, sitting in Rhodey’s seat!  
  
  


“What the hell are you doing here, Ty?” Tony hisses.

Ty takes Tony’s face in his hand. “Sweetheart. I’ve missed you.”

“You let me get _sold_!”

“And if Rhodes hadn’t paid with his ship, you would have been with me. I sent an associate of mine to pay for you so that Sunset wouldn’t know.”

“I’m guessing Sunset is your fiancé?” Tony crosses his arms.

Ty nods and rolls his eyes. “My father set it up. She’s a money-grabbing socialite. I don’t care for her. I only care for you. What do you say? Come with me?”

“I’m sorry, Ty, but I’m tired of playing the other person. I don’t love you, Ty. In fact, I don’t think I ever did. You were just a way I coped with my trauma. I hope you have a good life, but this is goodbye from me.”

“Trauma.” Ty snorts. “You fucking enjoyed it, you whore. You just found someone who’d dick you down without feeling shame. Yea, I would be _ashamed_ to let people know I fucked you. Everyone here knows you’re the town slut. So, actually, this is goodbye from me.” He storms away.

Tony sits there, shaking his head. James sets a beer in front of him. “Drink up. Our carriage is ready.” Tony drinks. The beer is a bit watered down, but he enjoys the cheap flavor. 

On the carriage ride to the Stark mansion, Rhodey asks, “So what did Stone want?”

“He wanted me to go with him. Apparently, his engagement to Miss Bain is arranged, and he wants no part of her.” Tony _pssh_ es. “I believe they are meant for each other. When I sent him packing, he called me the town slut.”

“Pay him no heed. He’s not worth your time.” Rhodey pulls Tony into his side. “Men like him come a dime a dozen, and his credibility is worth less than that. I’ve got you.”

The carriage pulls up in front of the Stark mansion, and Howard Stark himself walks out of the front door. “Is that my son?” He asks.

“Hi Dad.” Tony steps out first.

Howard uncharacteristically wraps his arms around him. “Oh, thank God you’re safe! I was so worried about you!”

“Who are you, and what have you done with Howard Stark?” Tony queries.

“We may not be close, but I am your father. I’m allowed to worry after you once in a while.” Howard returns. He then sees Rhodey standing behind Tony. “Sakes alive, is that Terrance Rhodes’ son?”

“Yes, Dad, Rhodey saved me. He sold his ship to save me. Use my funds, I don’t care, but you need to help him purchase a new ship.”

Howard narrows his eyes but agrees. “We will discuss this at a later time. But Tony! Speaking of returns, guess who returned yesterday? Obie!”

Warning bells blare in Tony’s head. He stiffens and Rhodey puts his hand on Tony’s back. “O-Obadiah’s back?” Tony stutters.

“Mr. Stark. I don’t think it’s a…” Rhodey starts, but Tony talks over top of him.

“That’s great. However, I am very tired from my voyage. I would like to go inside and take a nap.” He yawns at the end for credibility. “Come on, Rhodey.” Grabbing his partner’s hand, he pulls him in the house, only to come face-to-face with Obadiah Stane.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! Attempted non-con! 
> 
> If you need to, please skip this chapter at the section. After "He kisses Tony once more and walks out of his room" and before "Stane is sitting on a chair near the bottom of the stairs when James descends"
> 
> (Stane gets caught and arrested)

“Hello Tony.” Stane says in that annoying, placating tone. “It’s good to see you. And oh my, is that James? I thought he’d left you, oh, so long ago.”

Tony hears the threat and tries to ignore it. Barely looking at Obadiah, he brushes past and walks up the stairs. _Don’t give in to fear. He can’t hurt you anymore_. Once inside his room with the door locked, Tony falls into Rhodey’s arms and leans into his touch. Gasping for air, he says, “I thought… that… he was… _gone_.”

“Whatever he has over me, I can take it. I mean.” Rhodey laughs humorlessly. “At this moment, what else can he take from me?”

“I’m sorry, Rhodey. I shouldn’t have brought you into this.”

“Yes, you should have. He’s using me to get to you. I want to put an end to this. I’m staying here, in case he tries to come to your room tonight.”

“He'll know you’re in here,” Tony sniffs. “It'll be of no use.”

“What about that secret passageway we used as kids? I could leave and then come back.”

“If you'll fit. That tunnel was really small.” Tony is skeptical.

Rhodey kisses the tip of his nose. “For you, my love, I can do anything.”

“For you, my love.” Rhodey kisses the tip of Tony’s nose. “I can do anything.” He kisses Tony once more and walks out of his room.

++++++

Stane is sitting on a chair near the bottom of the stairs when James descends. “Heading out?” The bastard asks.

“Yes. Tony has had a long day, and I’m sure he needs the rest.” James holds himself back. “Have a good night.”

Stane stares at him searchingly. “Goodnight, Mr. Rhodes.”

James walks out the door, waits ten minutes in the stables, then opens the trapdoor leading to the secret passageway. Squeezing his way through, he finally finds himself in Tony’s closet. He quickly raps on the way to let Tony know that he is here. Tony raps back.

Sitting in the closet for what seems like hours, James hears Tony’s door creak. His hair stands on the back of his neck. Someone whispers, “Tony?” It’s Stane.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asks, keeping the fear from his voice.

Stane’s fake jovial voice asks, “Can’t I be happy to see my godson after a long voyage?”

“Cut the shit, Stane. You can’t do this anymore. I want you to leave, leave the mansion and never come back.”

“You think you can tell me what to do?” Stane barks a laugh. “You’re a little bitch, Tony. Once a submissive bitch, always one.” He advances, and James hears Tony cry out in pain. He jumps out of the closet as Stane yanks Tony’s hair and demands, “Did I or did I not tell you to…” he pauses, seeing James. “…to stay away from James. All I have to do now is accuse him of trying to steal the silver and _poof_ he’s in prison.”

“Stane. Unhand him immediately.” James growls.

“Fuck off.”

“UNHAND HIM!” James yells, which prompts Stane to pull tighter, making Tony scream, and to yell louder.

“FUCK OFFF!”

“What the HELL is going on here?” Howard slams open the door. Stane quickly leaves go of Tony’s hair, and Tony falls to the floor. James rushes over to his lover’s side.

“Rhodes came in here… I don’t know what he was planning, but I don’t think Tony knew what was going on. I got here just in time to stop it.”

“You are a liar.” Tony sits up. “You and your friends raped me for years. Don’t even start trying to pin the blame on Rhodey. I asked him to come to protect me from you.” He points at Stane vehemently.

Howard looks at Stane with white-hot rage. “You… _raped_ my son? And you had the nerve to come back here to my house? Mr. Rhodes, can you hold him, please?”

“With pleasure.” James pulls Stane’s arms behind his back. “Are you ok Tony?”

“I will be once this blasted fucker is arrested.”

“I am calling for the constable now.” Howard hurries out of the room. Once he is gone, Stane thrashes against James’ grip.

“What do you think is going to happen to me? I have too much influence in society. They’ll probably find me not guilty of these crimes, and when I am out, I will take the both of you down.”

“Shut up, Obadiah.” Tony stuffs a stocking in the man’s mouth and sits silently on his bed. James knows the whole thing is going to be hard on Tony, and he wants to be there every step of the way.


	21. Epilogue

Eight months later, the trial is over. Tony testifies to the judge. Stane is found guilty, and Howard uses his influence to have the man executed.

As it turns out, Stane lost all his money searching for some hidden treasure. He had returned to blackmail Tony, but the whole thing had backfired in his face.

Tony was afraid that he and Rhodey would drift apart during the tough times, but they have only grown closer. Now, Tony is lying in bed next to his lover, feeling warm and secure and loved, wrapped in Rhodey’s arms. He hopes Rhodey will never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
